1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a display apparatus and a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art communication apparatuses, such as a telephone set and a facsimile apparatus include a communication apparatus mounted with a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of showing thereon around one to three pieces of information, as an operating panel adapted to show thereon a telephone number of an opposite person obtained through pre-communication information notification service, a name pre-registered correspondingly to this telephone number, and a telephone number inputted by a key operating action or a shortened dial registered telephone number.
In a proposed technique in recent years, a communication apparatus mounted with a large-sized liquid crystal display; showing on the liquid crystal display apparatus a picture image based on facsimile data received from a communication line; and formed so that a desired picture image alone can be selected and outputted onto paper has been available. A communication apparatus mounted with such a large-sized liquid crystal display as shown in FIGS. 20A–20C has been proposed in which a case unit a having a liquid crystal display e therein is provided pivotably on an apparatus body b, and in which function keys c corresponding to the content to be shown on the liquid crystal display e and a cross key d for giving instructions to alter the content to be shown on the liquid crystal display e are provided on the apparatus body b.
However, in such a communication apparatus as described above, the function keys c and cross key d on the apparatus body b are arranged in positions away from the liquid crystal display e. Therefore, the controllability of the function keys c and cross key d operated as the content to be shown on the liquid crystal display e is observed is low. Moreover, as the dimensions of the liquid crystal display e increase, an excess space, in which the function keys c and cross key d are provided, on the apparatus body b is lost. Therefore, it becomes necessary that a special space be provided so as to provide these keys on the apparatus body b, and this causes the apparatus body b to be enlarged.